The Question
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Angel surprises Cordelia in this piece of pure AC fluff.


Title: "The Question"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Dedicated to: Pirate Sparrow  
Rating: G  
Spoilers: Tiny spoilers for all seasons  
Summary: Angel surprises Cordelia when he decides to sing karoke because he wants to, but does he have another surprise in store for the love of his life?  
Disclaimer: Angel, Cordelia Chase, Lorne, Caritas, Buffy Summers, Fred Burkle, Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, Charles Gunn, Angel Investigations, and all characters mentioned within are © & TM their respective owners (Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy?). The song is John Michael Montgomery's "I Swear", is © & TM its rightful owner, and is used without permission. Everything else is © & TM Pirate Turner. The author makes no profit off of this story.  
Author's Note: This little fluff piece was written as a present. Angel and Cordelia have already been dating heavily for a long time when this story takes place.

Two pairs of eyes -- one hazel and the other red -- watched the Vampire's every move as he made his way up onto the stage. I can't believe he's actually going through with this, Cordelia thought. It had just better not be Barry Manilow. The wailing's going to be bad enough as is, but if . . . Her thoughts shattered as he began to sing, and she was startled to find that his singing voice was actually pleasing to her ears for the first time.

_I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
You can be sure I know my part  
Cuz I stand beside you through the years  
You'll only cry those happy tears  
And though I'll make mistakes  
I'll never break your heart_

She had no ideal what had changed his skill so greatly since the last time she had heard him sing. Maybe Lorne had been working with him out of sheer desperation to perserve his ear drums -- at least from the infamous Manilow-loving Vampire with a soul -- or perhaps Angel had actually consented to lessons when Lorne finally decided to try one last time to reopen Caritas. Cordelia didn't know how Angel had managed it; she only knew that she was simultaneously and completely captivated and blown away.

_I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
For better or worse, till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear_

His dark eyes sought out her beautiful face among the sea of Demons, Vampires, and other Supernatural customers. He smiled when he found her, and from that moment on, it was clear from the worshipful way he gazed at her that the song was meant only for her. Neither could tear their eyes away from the other nor did they want to.

_I'll give you every thing I can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
We'll hang some memories on the wall  
And when there's silver in your hair  
Won't have to ask if I still care  
'Cause as time turns the page,  
My love won't age at all_

It had only been a few years ago, though it now felt like a completely different lifetime, that Cordelia would have scoffed if some one had said that Angel even just _might_ love her, but since their very first date, she had began to learn that she meant to him as much as he meant to her. Through all the trials and tribulations they had struggled through, she had also learned that there was nothing in Heaven or Hell that was more powerful than their love.

When he had finally achieved his soul, Buffy had returned, demanding a second chance. That was the last time that Cordelia had feared that she would lose Angel to another woman, and he had quickly eased her fears that time when he had looked Buffy straight in the eyes and told her that he was not interested in any one other than his beloved Cordy. That had made the Slayer furious, but nothing could have pleased Cordelia more.

With time, they had grown closer than Cordelia had ever thought that she could be with any one. She had been saved from his visions, and the return of his soul had proved to mean the loss not only of the curse but also of Angelus. Cordelia had finally taught Angel to be open with his feelings, and he was constantly surprising her with some new romantic notion. Thereby, she was not surprised that the song was meant for her; it was just everything else -- from his wanting to sing it to her from the stage to his sexy, crooning voice -- that surprised her.

_And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
For better or worse, till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear_

As he continued to sing, Cordelia realized that no truer words had ever been spoken. Though she did not wear his ring on her finger, they were already united -- two halves of the same whole. Each was empty without the other, and it took them being together for them to be complete. She loved him. She told him that every night as he did her, but there were no words to describe the depth of that love.

Only this song with its promises of constant companionship and unlimited loyalty even came close. He was with her wherever she went, and he was always in her thoughts and in her heart. She had never thought a love like what they shared could exist, but he had taught her otherwise. He had proven to her both in word and in deed that they had been granted the ultimate love.

They had been allies since Sunnydale and friends since shortly after reuniting in Los Angeles. They had been employer and employee for most of the time she had been in Los Angeles as well as Vampire and Seer ever since Doyle's death. Yet they were also so much more than that. They were soul mates, their hearts and souls entwined deeper than most people ever dare to dream. They were meant to be together and always had been. They were one another's destinies.

_And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
For better or worse, till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear_

As he finished the song, his eyes focused solely on her gorgeous face, his heart was thundering so madly in his chest that he feared he might deafen the entire audience. Angel had wanted a heart that beat for a very long time, but now that he had one, he often found that he did not quite know what to do with it. Even as he hoped he was not having a heart attack and his sweaty palms clung tightly to the microphone, he spoke, his timid voice sweeping over the captivated audience, "Cordelia Chase, I love you. There are no words to describe everything I feel for you, my darlin', but that song is the closest I could find."

Cordelia could only smile brilliantly as he spoke to her, but then her joyful expression turned to shock as he knelt on the stage. Her heart beat madly against her ribcage, and a nervous lump rose in her throat as her hazel eyes watched his slightly-trembling hands pull the tiny, black box from an inside pocket of his black trench coat.

Angel saw her shocked expression and prayed to the Powers that it was not a bad sign. Lorne had told him he wouldn't regret doing this. The Demon had better be right, or . . . His trembling fingers closed around the box, and his thoughts instantly trailed off as he clutched it. He took a deep breath and, his eyes never moving from Cordelia, brought the box out. "Cordelia," he spoke again into the microphone, his subconscious glad that the crowd was so shocked to see the Vampire with a soul so obviously in love that they were actually being quiet. He paused, took another deep breath, flicked the box's lid to reveal a beautiful, diamond ring, and then in one quick rush of words, asked, "Will you make me the happiest Vampire in all of existence and marry me?"

At first, she could not believe what her startled eyes were telling her, but then she squealed so loudly that he nearly dropped the box. She stood in such haste that she knocked her forgotten drink and sent it spiralling off the table. Never once did she notice, however, as she raced toward the stage. "Of course I will!" she exclaimed, tears of joy brimming in her delighted hazel eyes, just as she threw herself on him, hugging him to her more tightly than she ever had before.

Fighting to keep his own tears of joy and relief from showing, Angel returned her hug. He buried his face in her silky hair and enhaled its delicious aroma. "I love you, Cordelia Chase," he murmured softly.

She pulled back just enough to gaze adoringly at him as she told him, "And I love _you_, Angel." With that said, her lips met his in a passionate kiss that turned both their worlds upside down for the millionth time.

As Angel and Cordelia continued to kiss, every body and thing else in the world completely forgotten despite the enormous applause, a soft chuckle emitted from a certain green Demon. His red eyes sparkled as he looked at the trio he sat with. "I told you he'd do it."

"It's so sweet!" Fred exclaimed, smiling happily.

"By crickey," Wesley murmured softly, "I didn't think he'd actually be able to pull it off."

Fred turned to fix Gunn with a look. "When are _you_ going to do something like that fer me?" she demanded in her thick Texan accent.

"I . . . huh . . . I . . . " Gunn stammered helplessly. Lorne, Wesley, and even Fred laughed at his obvious neverousness, and after a moment's hesitation, Gunn joined in his companions' laughter.

After a few minutes, however, Wesley glanced back at the stage. "Huh, Lorne," he spoke hesitantly, "as glad as I am for Angel and Cordy, you might want to call in the firing squad."

"What?" Lorne asked, his green brow creasing with confusion for just a second before his yellow eyes turned back to the newly-engaged couple. They were even more lost in one another now, and from the way Cordelia was beginning to pull on Angel's clothes and his hands were caressing her body, he realized they must have actually thought they were alone. He chuckled and shook his head as he rose to go remind them of the audience before they could embarrasse themselves.

**The End**


End file.
